The Unwritten Past
by KChanDreams
Summary: Edward's sent to some ancient ruins believed to be a military base dating back a thousand years ago. A door that cannot be opened by alchemy leaves him frustrated. The next thing he knows, he is sucked into the past. Now he has to find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1: Ruins

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to ****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: Hi people. This is my new story. If there is anything wrong in the story, please let me know. I tried my best to stick with their characters. Remember to review to let me know if you like it or hate it. Just don't burn it. (Looks around) No Angel in sight for today.**

**Angel: (Hidden) Don't review.**

**KChanDreams: (sees Angel) Ghost!!!! **

* * *

**The Unwritten Past**

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we believed that to be the world's one and only truth…but was it always like this?_

**Chapter 1: Ruins**

In Central headquarters, Mustang was in his office reading over some notes provided by his oh so charming comrades. Mustang eyes furrowed as he read one of the notes.

"Why in the world is Havoc writing about his failed love in his reports?"

Mustang crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket next to his desk. He suddenly heard footsteps and smirked.

Mustang's door opened revealing Edward in his famous red coat and Alphonse in his armored body. Edward walked into the room with an unsatisfied look.

"So why was I called here?" demanded Edward. Mustang looked up from his work with a smirk upon his lips.

"I wonder where that voice came from?" said Mustang in a teasing tone. Mustang looked down at Edward and said, "Oh there you are. I didn't see you because of my TALL desk." Edward glared daggers at Mustang.

"I guess you are still a bean sprout," mocked Mustang. Edward tried to run at Mustang in a murderous rage, but Alphonse held him back.

"Who are you calling a mini bean sprout that couldn't compare to a grain of sand?!" screamed out Edward.

"Brother, calm down. He didn't say all that," said Alphonse as he tried to hold back the enraged Edward.

Mustang smirked and said, "Still loses his temper." Edward finally simmered down.

Mustang pulled out a slip of paper from his desk drawer and handed it to Edward.

"There have been some ancient ruins discovered between our country and Xing. I need you to go to those ruins and see if you can find anything related to the Philosopher Stone."

Edward yanked the slip of paper away from Mustang and saw the coordinates of the ruins. Edward looked at Mustang seriously and asked, "Why would these ruins have anything to do with the Philosopher Stone?"

Mustang entwined his fingers together and said, "Because it seems those ruins may have been an ancient military base and that base may have some documents related to the stone." Edward's eyes widen in surprise.

Alphonse stepped forward and said, "That can't be. The military wasn't established until King Bradley ascended the throne." Mustang sighed.

"I thought so too, but these thousand year old ruins may prove us wrong."

Mustang looked at Edward seriously and said, "Go to those ruins and try to find any documents related to the stone." Edward nodded. Edward and Alphonse left the room with the coordinates of the ruins in hand.

Mustang watched them close the door and gave out another sigh. He looked out his window and whispered, "I wonder if these ruins will change history."

Edward and Alphonse walked through central streets. Edward studied the map and gave out a grunt.

"There must be a mistake. There is absolutely no way that there was a military base a thousand years ago," said Edward in complete denial.

"You never know," said Alphonse, curious to see the ruins himself.

They suddenly spotted Winry running toward them calling out their name repeatedly. Edward waved at Winry along with Alphonse. Winry slid to a stop in front of them and asked, "Why did you guys run off from the store?"

"We forgot that we needed to see Mustang," said Alphonse as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Edward gave a nod. Winry gave a pout.

"Well next time, remember to warn me," said Winry angrily. Edward chuckled and said, "Well you were too busy looking at all those tools, so we couldn't get your attention."

Winry pulled out a new wrench from her bag and shook it in front of Edward's face.

"Well I needed to look at these, besides, you need me to get these tools to repair your automail, Edward," scolded Winry. Edward crossed his arms and stated, "You definitely don't act like a girl."

Winry gripped the wrench in her hand tightly and smacked it into his face sending him airborne. Alphonse looked at Edward's airborne form and whispered, "He's flying."

When Edward slammed into the ground, Winry flung the wrench onto her shoulder and stated, "I am definitely feminine." Edward peeled himself off the ground and glared at Winry.

"I can't believe you used that stupid wrench to send me flying!" screamed Edward.

"Well you deserved it, pipsqueak!"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak that can only be seen through a magnifying glass?!"

"Brother, Winry never said that."

"She might as well have said it!"

"A pipsqueak and a complete idiot."

"I am not!"

Edward and Winry were soon in a heavy argument that even Alphonse couldn't interfere in.

Edward soon gave a low growl and walked pass Winry.

"Just go back home for today. Al and I need to head to a mission," said Edward in an annoyed tone. Winry gave a pout and turned away from Edward.

Alphonse walked pass Winry and said, "Don't worry; brother can't hold a grudge for long." With that, Alphonse followed after Edward.

Winry watched them leave wondering if Edward cared more about his missions more than their friendship.

Edward and Alphonse hitched a ride with another military soldier. Edward crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the chair of the car.

"How far is this place?" said Edward impatiently. The soldier looked back at Edward and answered, "It should be about another thirty minutes, sir." Edward gave out a groan.

"Too long," complained Edward. Alphonse looked down at Edward and said, "Look on the bright side. If we walked, it would have taken days." Edward gave out a sigh and looked away from Alphonse.

"Wake me when we get there," said Edward as he began to yawn. Edward shut his eyes allowing him to drift off to sleep.

_Ed, Wake up you sleepy head._

_What?_

Edward in his sleepy state saw a small girl in an old white dress. He couldn't see her face, but saw her mouth. She smiled at him and held her hand to him.

"Let's go see mommy," said the little girl. Edward reached out to her hand, but suddenly felt a jolt.

Edward flung his eyes open only to see the sky moving by. Edward sat up straight confusingly and saw the soldier driving the car and Alphonse sitting next to him.

"Are you all right, brother?" asked Alphonse, when he saw that his brother was awake. Edward held his head tiredly.

"I just had a weird dream," said Edward a little disoriented. Edward remembered the smile of the young girl wondering who she was.

"We're here," said the soldier. Edward and Alphonse looked ahead of the car and were amazed the sight.

Before them were ancient ruins that resembled greatly to the military base in Central. The soldier drove them through the rusted gates of the ruins and parked in front of some sand covered stairs. Edward and Alphonse exited the car and were immediately greeted by, unfortunately, General Armstrong.

"Boys, it is so good to see you," said Armstrong happily as he embraced Edward and Alphonse with in human strength. Edward gasped for air. Armstrong released them and asked, "So did Mustang send you?" Edward, who had managed to catch his breath nodded.

"He wanted us to find some information on the Philosopher stone here," said Edward. Armstrong nodded and said, "You came to find information here and so did we, but it might be a little difficult."

"Why?" asked Alphonse.

Armstrong motioned them to follow him. They followed him up the sandy steps and entered the ruin building. As they walked around, Edward noticed that the doors seemed to have some alchemy symbols. He also spotted some archeologists within the halls examining some rusted weapons on the floor. He also took noticed of some human bone parts that seemed to have aged over time on the floor.

_Maybe this place was attacked._

They soon reached a door with a huge alchemy circle upon it. Armstrong pointed at it and said, "This is the only room we cannot enter. We believe that it has some forbidden documents, so we need to get in." Edward walked up to it and placed his hand on it.

"Is this alchemy circle sealing it shut?" asked Edward.

"Maybe, but we can't activate it either," said Armstrong seriously. Edward, out of curiosity, clapped his hands together and then placed his hand to the symbol. The symbol glowed brightly surprising Armstrong and Alphonse.

"Did brother do it?"

Edward cringed when he began to feel a force from the symbol. The symbol let out a red spark and pushed Edward back. Edward flew backwards and crashed into the ground in front of Alphonse.

"Brother."

Edward gave out a groan as he sat up. He looked at the door seriously and said, "That circle is definitely not normal."

Armstrong nodded in agreement and said, "But you did make it react for a while. It was the first time I saw it glow."

Edward clenched his automail hand and whispered, "What is this thing?"

Edward stood up and began to walk away from the door.

"Where are you going brother?" asked Alphonse as he watched Edward walk away.

"I'm going to explore these ruins alone. I might find some clue to get through that door," said Edward seriously. Edward left Alphonse and Armstrong alone with the door that refused to open.

Edward traveled through the ruins far from the others and began to notice the rusted tanks crashed against through buildings.

"So that's why they think these ruins used to be a military base."

Edward suddenly remembered the alchemy circle on the door pushing him away and clenched his fist.

"What kind of alchemy is that and who made it?"

Edward was beginning to get frustrated. He suddenly stepped on something hard in the sandy ground and looked down. He lifted his foot and saw an empty shell of a shot gun. He picked it up and examined it closely. He saw an alchemy circle drawn upon it.

"This bullet was used for alchemy?"

Edward looked down at the sandy ground again and saw a glimpse of silver. He reached out to it and dusted off the sand. Edward's eyes widen. Right before him lay a golden pocket watch with an engraving of a Phoenix.

"Is this a military watch?"

Edward dropped the bullet shell in his hand and looked around him.

"I should get some people over here," said Edward as he ran through the ruins.

Edward suddenly felt a strong wind and looked behind him. Edward gasped in surprise when he saw a sand storm approaching. The first thing that came to mind was to find shelter. He began to run toward one of the buildings, but froze when he heard the sound of thunder. He looked back at the storm and saw red lighting striking within it.

"Lightning in a sand storm and why is it red?"

Edward shook his head and continued his pursuit toward the ruin building. The wind began to pick up making Edward struggle in his running. The storm reached Edward before he could enter the building. The wind pulled him into the storm sending him flying. Edward screamed as he flew in the storm.

Edward heard the clash of lighting and was struck by the red lighting within the storm. Edward gasped in pain and began to lose consciousness.

_Am I going to die?_

Edward saw the vision of the little girl from his dream and whispered, "Who are you?" With that, Edward lost consciousness and soared through the storm.

The storm had engulfed Edward completely and disappeared in a flash like it was never there.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are You?

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: All right, this story got one update.**

**Angel: It's really nothing.**

**KChanDreams: (crying) Do you always have to bring me down?**

**Angel: Please act like your age.**

**KChanDreams: (Recovers) Well anyway, please read this chapter even though it is short.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

"Captain Kansas, the storm has cleared."

A sixteen-year-old girl walked out of a small building. She had long raven black hair; crimson red eyes; light brown skin; wearing long black pants that had a knife to the leg, leather black boots, short sleeved black shirt, a long blue coat with a gold chain dangling in the side pocket, one blade in its sheath that had a dragon emblem dangling from the end of the handle tied to her back, and a belt with two hand guns on both sides.

She looked at the soldier that had told her the news and said, "Thanks for telling me, but I can see for myself soldier."

"Sorry captain Kansas."

The girl, who seemed to be known as Kansas, smirked at the soldier and said, "Don't be." The soldier blushed and nodded.

"Aren't you kind, Patricia?"

The girl, who was now addressed as Patricia, looked at the source of the voice only to see another soldier with an eye patch on his left eye and short black hair in similar clothing, but with only one gun on his side.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" asked Patricia in an annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to check on my dear captain Patricia Kansas," he said in an annoying baby voice. Patricia bonked his head with the ball of her fist and said, "Act like your age, Jacob."

Jacob rubbed his head as he chuckled. He looked at Patricia with a smile and said, "I really did want to check on you. That storm was pretty big. It also forced all of us indoors." Patricia nodded.

"It was pretty bad."

Jacob held a hand to Patricia and said, "You're finished with your work for the day, so let's head back." Patricia crossed her arms.

"I never said I was finished," said Patricia. Jacob looked at the soldier, who was watching them the whole time, and asked, "Is she finished with today's documents?"

"Yes sir. Captain Kansas finished them while the storm was going on," said the soldier happily. Jacob smirked and looked back at Patricia.

"Shall we?" asked Jacob in an almost mocking tone. Patricia sighed and nodded. As they passed the soldier, Patricia gave the soldier a quick glare that sent shivers down his spine.

While they were walking, they suddenly noticed something in their path. They approached it and saw a short boy with blonde hair in a red coat unconscious.

"I guess this guy got caught up in the storm," said Jacob. Jacob nudged the boy with his foot.

"Maybe he's dead," said Jacob worriedly. Patricia stared down at the boy.

"Let's see," said Patricia. Patricia immediately placed her hand on one of her guns.

_What happened? That's right. I got caught up in a storm in the ruins. I guess I survived, but I feel so tired._

Edward suddenly heard a click and flung his eyes open only to see a barrel of a gun pointed at his head. Edward cringed at the sight wondering if he should scream.

Patricia stared down at Edward's cringing face with her gun pointed at his forehead and shrugged.

"He's alive. Too bad," said Patricia as she withdrew her gun. Edward broke out of his shock and screamed, "What do you mean too bad and why did you point a gun at me?!"

Jacob chuckled and said, "Looks like Shorty really is alive." Edward glared at Jacob and punched him across the face.

"Who are you calling so short that you need a magnifying glass to see?!" screamed Edward with fire in his eyes. Jacob gripped his cheek.

"I never said that and why is your punch so darn hard?" asked Jacob in pain.

Edward was panting in his anger, but then paused. He looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of what looked like the ruins, but in perfect condition as if they were brand new. He looked toward Patricia and Jacob filled with confusion.

"Where am I?" asked Edward. Patricia crossed her arms and said, "You're in central, why do you ask?"

"Central?"

Edward suddenly felt his strength leave him and fell back to the ground. Jacob, who had a red mark on his left cheek, walked to Edward and looked down at him.

"Looks like he feinted," said Jacob. He looked back at Patricia and asked, "What should we do with him?"

Patricia stared down at Edward's unconscious form and said, "We'll take him to the infirmary and then figure out who he is." Jacob nodded and attempted to pick up Edward. Jacob gave a grunt as he placed Edward's left arm around his neck.

"This guy is pretty heavy," said Jacob. Patricia went to Edward's right side and placed her hand on his right arm. Patricia's eyes widen in surprise. She lifted up Edward's sleeve and saw his automail glistening.

"Automail, but how?" whispered Patricia.

"Did you say something, Patricia?" asked Jacob. Patricia pulled Edward's sleeve back down.

"Everything's just fine," said Patricia as she flung Edward's arm around her shoulder. Jacob and Patricia began to walk off with Edward hanging to them.

Edward slowly began to awake. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a white ceiling. Edward blinked in confusion. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. Edward placed a hand to his forehead.

"What a weird dream?"

"Did you grow taller or something?"

Edward gasped in surprise and looked to his side only to see Patricia leaning against the wall with her arms crossed staring at him. Edward recognized her as the girl with the gun, but took more notice in the color of her eyes and skin.

"Ishvalan?"

Patricia smirked and said, "That's right, but only half." Patricia approached Edward making him move slightly in the bed he was on. She leaned toward his face making Edward feel uncomfortable.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked Patricia. Edward smirked at her and said, "Depends. Tell me where I really am."

Patricia pulled away from his face and said, "I already told you. You're in Central. Does your shortness affect your brain as well?"

Edward growled and screamed, "Who are you calling short?!" Patricia smirked.

"You. And I am going to keep calling you short, if you don't tell me who you are and where you are from, SHORTY," said Patricia exaggerating on Shorty. Edward growled trying his best not to beat Patricia.

"My name is Edward Elric, age fifteen, from Central," said Edward with a pout. Patricia crossed her arms.

"Do you expect me to believe that? I've been in Central for a long time and I have never once seen you, Elric-San," said Patricia filled with suspicion.

"Just call me Edward and I haven't met you even once either. I think I would have noticed an Ishvalan like you hanging around here. Who are you?" asked Edward as he looked at Patricia.

"I'm only half Ishvalan, Edward, and my name is Patricia Kansas, age sixteen. You can call me Patricia."

Edward and Patricia stared at each other. Patricia cleared her throat and said, "I don't believe that you are from Central, so tell me where you are really from."

"Why don't believe me?!" screamed Edward. Patricia grabbed his right arm and pushed up his sleeve revealing his automail arm.

"In Central, I am the only one who knows how to make automail, so how is it that you have automail, when we haven't even met once," said Patricia seriously. Edward yanked his arm away from her.

"My friend Winry made it for me a long time ago and what do you mean you are the only one in Central who knows how to make automail? There are other people around Central who know how to make automail," said Edward seriously. Patricia smirked.

"You really aren't from around here," said Patricia. Edward glared at her.

The door to the room suddenly swung open revealing a soldier in a blue uniform.

"Fullmetal," called out the soldier.

Patricia and Edward looked at the soldier at the same time and answered, "Yes?" Patricia and Edward fell silent. They looked at each other confusingly.

"Did you just answer?" asked Patricia. Edward nodded and asked, "Why did you answer when he called for me?"

"What are you talking about? Fullmetal is me," said Patricia as she pointed as herself. Edward blinked in confusion.

"No, Fullmetal is me," said Edward as he pointed at himself. Patricia, Edward, and the soldier were completely confused.

Patricia suddenly grabbed hold of Edward's left wrist and said, "Tell me your name, along with your title and age; where you are from, and where you got your automail." Edward nodded as he felt Patricia put pressure on his wrist.

"My name is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, age fifteen. I am from Central and got my automail from Winry Rockbell, my friend," said Edward slowly. Patricia then released his wrist and placed a hand on her forehead.

"There was no change in your pulse, so you are telling the truth, but this makes no sense," said Patricia confusingly.

The soldier waved at Patricia and said, "Fullmetal, after you are done with this boy, please see King Cedric." Patricia nodded. The soldier left the room.

Edward stared in the direction the soldier left and gasped in surprise.

"Did he just say King Cedric?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded.

"That's right. I serve under King Cedric. He made me captain of one of the teams in Central and gave me the title Fullmetal Alchemist."

Edward began to turn pale making Patricia confused.

"You OK, Edward boy?" asked Patricia. Edward clenched his covers and said, "I serve under King Bradley."

"King Bradley? I heard of all the kings in Central in the past and I have never heard of a King Bradley," said Patricia as she thought to herself.

Edward looked toward the window and remembered the storm he was in. He remembered the ruins and looked at Patricia.

"Do you have a watch with you?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded and pulled the gold chain hanging from her pocket. Edward's eyes widen in surprise. Dangling from Patricia's hand was a gold watch with a Phoenix engraving on it. Edward placed a hand to his mouth in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" asked Patricia as she swung her watch in her hand.

"Past."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm in the past," whispered Edward in disbelief.

* * *

**KChanDreams: That's the update for today and read Legend Forgotten if you like the anime "Twelve Kingdoms."**

**Angel: They really won't read it.**

**KChanDreams: Don't be so negative. (clears throat) Please review on this story, so I will know what to write next. (turns away) Now time to continue to read my manga.**

**Angel: (grabs KChanDreams) Not so fast. It is almost two in the morning. You need to sleep, so you can go to work tomorrow.**

**KChanDreams: (crying) Nooooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Are you by chance a Mental Pa

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: Here's another update. I really have a hard time sticking with Edward's character.**

**Angel: He is a short difficult character.**

**KChanDreams: He'll attack you if he hears that from you.**

**Angel: Then I would beat him to a pulp.**

**KChanDreams: Please read.**

**Angel: Do read and Patricia is really...**

**KChanDreams: (covers Angel's mouth) Don't listen to her and don't forget to review in the end, so I know what you guys want.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Are you by chance a Mental Patient?**

Edward had come to the realization that he had in fact traveled through time after getting sucked into the storm. He explained his story to Patricia about where he was from and Patricia took it as truth as she held his pulse.

Patricia soon released his wrist and asked, "So you are from the future?" Edward nodded.

"That's the only explanation I can think of," said Edward still in shock. Patricia gave out a sigh.

"His majesty is going to be quite shocked after he hears this," said Patricia. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "You are going to see your king and tell him about this?" Patricia nodded.

"I do have to report to him," said Patricia. Edward clenched his covers and asked, "Can I see him too?"

"Why?" asked Patricia. Edward looked at her seriously.

"He might know a way to send me back home," said Edward. Patricia stared at Edward and nodded.

"Fine by me, but first…"

Patricia pointed at Edward's legs and added, "Put some pants on." Edward blinked in confusion and looked under his covers. Edward gasped in surprise and screamed, "Who took my pants off?!"

"The nurses took them off because they were covered in sand," said Patricia. Patricia gave out a snicker and added, "They were pretty shocked to see your automail leg. I had to tell them that I made it for you, so they wouldn't panic."

Patricia smirked at Edward and said, "Your leg matches well with your boxers and they match with your size." Edward blushed brightly and grabbed a brush on his counter. He threw it at Patricia, but Patricia dodged it with no problem.

Patricia giggled and said, "Your pants are on the chair." With that, Patricia was out the door.

Edward growled and threw the covers off. He slipped his pants on from the chair and whispered, "That girl is a jerk."

Edward exited the room only to see Patricia standing before him with her arms crossed. Patricia smirked at him and said, "Let's get going, Edward." Edward nodded and began to follow her.

As they walked down the hall, Edward took notice of his surroundings. He saw many soldiers talking among themselves and the doors with alchemy circles on them.

Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Why are there alchemy symbols on the doors?"

"Those circles are the key to the room. Only a captain assigned to the alchemy circle can open it. They also have to state their password," said Patricia. Edward smirked and said, "That sounds pretty handy. Too bad the Central I know of doesn't have that."

Patricia looked back at Edward and said, "I thought a person from the future would know more advance stuff." Edward remained silent.

"Patricia!"

Patricia stopped in her tracks causing Edward to bump into her back. Edward was about to yell at her, until he noticed the disgust in her face.

"You all right?" asked Edward. Edward looked pass Patricia and saw the man, Jacob, from before with a bandage on his left cheek. He waved at Patricia with a bright smile and asked, "Where are you going, Patricia?"

Patricia walked pass him and said, "Beat it, Phantom." Jacob gave out a pout and said, "Don't call me that just because half of my face is covered." Patricia glared back at him.

"I don't have time for this, Jacob. I have to see King Cedric," said Patricia. Jacob gave another pout and nodded.

"All right, Patricia. The king has to come first after all, but I really wanted to play with you today," said Jacob sadly.

"Do your work and act like your age," said Patricia harshly as she turned away from him. Patricia faced Edward, who was staring at her and said, "Let's go Edward." Edward nodded and walked behind her.

Jacob saw this and looked at Patricia with teary eyes.

"Why does this Shorty get to go with you?" asked Jacob like a little child. Edward kicked him in the leg with his right leg and screamed, "Who are you calling a Shorty who can't be seen by anyone?!"

Jacob slammed into the ground and said, "I never said all that." Patricia grabbed Edward's arm and began to pull him away from Jacob.

"Let's go before he gets up," said Patricia in a low voice. Edward nodded as he allowed Patricia to pull him along.

They soon reached a fork in the road. Patricia pulled Edward in the left hallway. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"His name is Jacob Kimblee, an Alchemist who specializes in explosions and steel alchemy. He used to be my partner, until he was transferred into another unit."

Patricia gave a groan and added, "He's completely annoying and he doesn't even act like he's twenty-five."

"Is he mental?" asked Edward. Patricia chuckled and said, "I sometimes wonder." Edward thought back at Jacob and realized that his name sounded oddly familiar.

"Patricia, my darling!"

Patricia stopped in her tracks making Edward confused. Patricia and Edward looked back and saw a slim man with long blonde hair in a uniform similar to Patricia's running toward them with sparkles all around him.

"Who is that?" asked Edward nervously. Patricia gave a groan and said, "His name is Hiroki Armstrong, an Alchemist who specializes in Earth based Alchemy." Edward gasped in surprise.

_Armstrong?_

Hiroki stopped in front of them sparkling and said, "I haven't seen you in so long, my darling, Patricia. I was dying to see you."

"You saw me yesterday, Hiroki, and why are you here?" asked Patricia tiredly. Hiroki smirked and pushed back his hair making it flow in some invisible force.

"I am here for the same reason as always. You know that my name shall flow through history as a great inspiration. My strength in Alchemy and physical strength along with my many talents shall live throughout my legacy."

Edward stared at the pompous Hiroki, who was sparkling, and whispered, "So will his ego." Hiroki pointed at Patricia with a wink and said, "You shall help continue my legacy, will you not."

"Drop dead," said Patricia plainly causing Hiroki to laugh with pride.

"Stubborn as always, but your beauty continues to grow, my darling," said Hiroki not getting the message.

Edward looked at Patricia nervously and asked, "Is he always like this?" Patricia nodded and pulled on Edward's arm.

"Let's go," said Patricia as she began to walk away from Hiroki with Edward in hand. Hiroki looked at Patricia confusingly and suddenly took notice of Edward. Hiroki's eyes suddenly began to glow bright red and pointed at Edward.

"Where are you taking my darling, Patricia, you despicable bean?!" screamed out Hiroki. Edward pulled his arm away from Patricia and leapt into the air. He placed his feet together and slammed them into Hiroki's face.

"Who are you calling a bean that can't compare to a grain of sand?!" screamed Edward. Edward leapt away from Hiroki allowing Hiroki to crash into the ground. Patricia ran to Edward and began to pull him down the hall with him huffing angrily.

When they were further away from Hiroki, Patricia giggled making Edward confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward. Patricia looked at Edward with an amused smile and said, "The way you attacked Hiroki was the same way I did when I first met him. It just brought back fond memories." Edward gave out a sigh and said, "Glad you enjoyed it." Patricia nodded and continued to pull Edward along.

"So was that guy proposing to you or something?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded and said, "He's been asking me ever since he learned that I am a girl." Edward looked at Patricia confusingly.

"He thought you were a boy in past, but your name sounds like a girl, so how can he be mistaken?" asked Edward. Patricia gave out a sigh.

"When I handed in my application, they thought I misspelled my name and changed it to Patrick Kansas. I didn't know they thought I was a boy until it was time for physical exams. It was ridiculous," said Patricia as she remembered her past. Edward chuckled.

"You must have been pretty boyish in the past," teased Edward. Patricia glared at him making Edward silent.

Edward then cleared his throat and said, "About that Armstrong guy, I know his descendent." Patricia looked at Edward with a normal look and asked, "Is he normal?"

Edward remembered General Armstrong with sparkles around his head and said, "He's somewhat normal for an Armstrong, but he has such a huge ego."

Patricia chuckled and said, "I guess Hiroki's family line really did live, but I don't think I'm a part of that family line."

"I don't think so either," agreed Edward. Edward suddenly caught the scent of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and licked his lips.

"Something smells good," said Edward as he felt his mouth begin to water. Patricia sniffed the air and smiled.

"Looks like Masashi made some of his cookies," said Patricia. Edward looked at her confusingly.

"Who's Masashi?" asked Edward.

"Masashi Mustang is an Alchemist who specializes in fire and ice. He's very talented and a great cook," said Patricia happily. Edward gasped in surprise.

"Did you say Mustang?" asked Edward in disbelief. Patricia nodded.

Edward sighed and said, "So now I might run into Mustang's ancestor too. This is just too weird."

"So you met Masashi's descendent in the future too?" asked Patricia. Edward nodded and added, "Mustang in my time is a real jerk and finds ways to insult me every time he has a chance."

Patricia smirked and said, "Well Masashi is completely different from your current Mustang."

"How, besides the fact that he can use ice alchemy?"

Patricia was about to answer, but suddenly heard approaching footsteps. Patricia noticed that the smell of the cookies was getting closer and smiled.

"See for yourself," said Patricia. Edward looked up ahead and saw a man, who resembled greatly to the Mustang he knew.

"Is that him?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded.

"He even looks like him, so how is he any different?"

The Mustang look alike suddenly smiled brightly at them with a tray of cookies in his hands and said, "Hey Patricia. Would you like some cookies? They're fresh from the oven." Edward was shocked, while Patricia smiled at him.

"I would love one, Masashi," said Patricia as she took a cookie from the tray. Masashi blushed brightly and said, "I really like it when you say love." Patricia giggled as Masashi smiled stupidly.

Edward turned away and placed a hand to his forehead.

_Is this guy really Mustang's ancestor?_

Masashi suddenly took notice of Edward and asked, "Who are you?" Edward looked at him and stated his name.

Masashi beamed at him and said, "Nice to meet you, Elric-Chan." Edward flinched when Masashi added a Chan at the end of his name. Masashi held the tray of cookies to him and asked, "Would you like one?" Edward stared at Masashi's smiling face a shivered.

_Creepy._

Patricia saw the uneasiness in Edward's face and sighed. She pulled Edward away from Masashi making him confused and said, "I have to head to King Cedric's study with Edward." Masashi nodded and waved goodbye to them happily.

When they were away from Masashi, Edward looked at Patricia in disbelief and said, "That can't be Mustang's ancestor. He was way too happy."

Patricia chuckled and said, "That's just the way Masashi acts and I would be surprised if he acts like the Mustang you described." Patricia gulped down the cookie she got from Masashi and smiled.

"He's one of the many soldiers I like," said Patricia. Edward noticed the warm smile Patricia was showing and asked, "Do you like him?"

Patricia nodded and said, "He's like the chipper older brother I never had." Edward could tell that she liked Masashi as a sibling, but then realized something.

"How old is he?" asked Edward.

"He's twenty-nine, even though he doesn't look it," said Patricia happily.

"Twenty-nine?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded.

"So a thirteen year difference between you two. Good thing you only like him as a sibling or I would have called him a pedophile," said Edward in an almost teasing matter. Patricia turned away from him feeling a little insulted.

They soon reached a huge door with an alchemy circle imprinted on it. Edward examined it and sighed.

_This isn't the door that wouldn't open in my time._

Edward was disappointed, but tried not to show it. Patricia held her ear to the door and said, "There are other people in there."

Patricia took a step back and released Edward's arm. She smirked at Edward and said, "I'm going to open the door, so just watch and learn." Edward nodded.

Patricia clapped and then placed her hands to the door causing the symbol to glow brightly. Edward's eyes widen.

_The way she summons her alchemy is almost like me._

The door gave a red glow and then swung open revealing the room of the King. Patricia smirked and wiped her hands together.

"That felt nice," said Patricia satisfied. Edward looked at her and asked, "Didn't you say that you needed to say a password to get in?" Patricia nodded.

"It doesn't have to be said out loud though," said Patricia. Edward nodded.

They walked into the room and saw a group of people in military clothing talking to a man in a black suit sitting at a huge desk. The man had sky blue eyes, medium length black hair, and looked around the age of thirty or younger.

Edward pointed toward the suited man and asked, "Is that King Cedric?" Patricia nodded.

The man, known as Cedric, spotted Patricia at his doorway. He looked at the other people, who were talking about different cases in Central, with a serious look and said, "I have other things to attend to right now, so can you return tomorrow?"

They all nodded and began to leave the room. Each of the people leaving stole a peek at Patricia, while smirking. Edward noticed this and began to wonder just how popular Patricia was.

When the people were gone and the door was closed, Cedric got up from his desk and approached Patricia. He suddenly burst into a smile and hugged Patricia happily.

"My adorable Fullmetal came to visit me. I missed you so much," said Cedric acting like a chipper puppy. Edward stared at Cedric in disbelief, while Patricia looked like she could care less.

Patricia pushed Cedric away making him whimper like a little child.

"Please act like an adult and didn't you want to see me about something," said Patricia in an annoyed tone. Cedric gave out another whimper as he looked at Patricia with puppy eyes.

"I did, but I wanted to first cuddle you like I used to in the past," said Cedric. Patricia groaned and said, "I was eight at the time, King Cedric."

"Then at least call me big brother. I always wanted to hear you call me that. Or better yet, call me darling," cried out Cedric. Patricia shook her head, while Edward stared at Cedric confusingly.

_I thought he would be serious like a king, but he acts like a child. Is he mental?_

Patricia crossed her arms at Cedric and said, "Please tell me why I was called all ready?" Cedric gave out a disappointed sigh and nodded.

Cedric suddenly took notice of Edward and asked, "Who is this small child?" Edward was ready to fly kick Cedric, but Patricia held him back with one arm.

"This guy here is named Edward Elric and he is, surprisingly, from the future," said Patricia seriously. Cedric stepped forward and looked down at Edward, who still had an annoyed look on his face in Patricia's strong hold, and smiled.

"Little boy, are you by chance a mental patient?" asked Edward. Edward finally snapped and kicked Cedric in the stomach, while Patricia was still holding him.

"Who are you calling a short mental patient?!"

Cedric crouched down on the ground holding his stomach. Edward was huffing angrily in Patricia's hold. Patricia sighed and whispered, "You better explain clearly to King Cedric or he really will send you to a mental hospital." Edward nodded wondering if everyone in the past used to be part of a mental ward.


	4. Chapter 4: Please Watch Over Him, My Dar

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Angel: Enjoy and just a note, Patricia Kansas is actually...**

**KChanDreams: (covers Angel's mouth) Don't say it! Please review and ignore what Angel just tried to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Please Watch Over Him, My Darling**

Edward had explained his story to King Cedric, who was sitting in his desk, with Patricia next to him holding his pulse. When Edward was finished explaining, Cedric gave out a sigh and said, "This is really unbelievable."

Patricia removed her hand from Edward's wrist and said, "But Edward wasn't lying." Cedric looked at Edward seriously and asked, "So you suspect that you came to our time through that storm we had recently?" Edward nodded.

Cedric smirked and said, "Then I believe that you can use the same storm to get back." Edward looked at Cedric confusingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Take my room for example. How did you get in?"

"We went through your door," answered Edward. Cedric nodded.

"You have to use the same door to get out. So it should be the same with you traveling through time," said Cedric with a smirk. Edward smirked back.

"That does make sense. I just have to find the storm with the red lightning and jump in," said Edward in an amused tone. Cedric nodded.

Patricia looked down at Edward and asked, "How are you going to find the storm?" Edward fell silent and slumped over.

"You have no idea?" asked Patricia. Edward shook his head.

"Maybe he can check every storm that hits us to see if there is any red lighting in it," reasoned Cedric. Edward smirked and said, "That's a good idea."

"But we won't know when a storm is going to hit us," said Patricia. Edward slumped over again.

"He can check that new storm system you made in your lab," said Cedric. Edward revived and said, "A storm system? Can it tell the weather?"

Patricia nodded and said, "It's still in the making, but it still works." Edward smirked and said, "I'll just check that thing everyday then."

"That's in my lab and you need me to get in," said Patricia seriously. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Can you bring me there everyday?"

"Are you serious?" asked Patricia in an annoyed tone. Edward nodded.

Cedric stared at the two and smirked.

"That's not a bad idea," said Cedric. Edward and Patricia looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Patricia. Cedric entwined his fingers and said, "I don't want the information about Mr. Edward as a time traveler going around, so for the mean time, I want him to work in our base as a new state alchemist. If he's working on cases then no one will suspect that he is from another time."

Cedric smiled widely and added, "So I want Mr. Edward to work with you as your new partner, until the right storm hits. This will also allow him to see your invention everyday." Patricia and Edward stared at Cedric surprised.

"Are you serious?!" they exclaimed. Cedric nodded and said, "So please get along, but not too close." Patricia could tell that Cedric was dead serious and sighed in defeat.

"All right, but he better not drag me down," said Patricia completely against the arrangement. Edward glared at Patricia and said, "I should be telling you that."

"Be quiet, pipsqueak," said Patricia. Edward growled and swung a kick at her. Patricia caught his leg in the air causing him to growl.

Cedric smirked and said, "You're a bit too early to land a kick on my darling Fullmetal." Edward groaned and yanked his leg away from Patricia.

Cedric cleared his throat and said, "If Mr. Edward is going to work here temporarily, then he is going to need a title."

"Just call me Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist and stop adding Mr. to my name," said Edward in an annoyed tone. Cedric chuckled.

"Oh yes, you did mention that your title in your time is Fullmetal just like my darling," said Cedric. Cedric thought awhile and then smiled.

"All right then, my darling Patricia will be Fullmetal Alchemist number one and you will be Fullmetal Alchemist number two," said Cedric proudly. Edward growled and screamed, "Why am I number two?!"

"Because I am number one," answered Patricia. Edward glared at her.

"Heck no, I should be number one!"

"You will always be number two because you stink."

"Who says?"

"You are also a pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!"

"You."

Edward was burning with rage. Cedric shook his head and said, "Just deal with it, Edward." Edward turned away from Patricia angrily.

Cedric looked back at Patricia and said, "Please watch over him my darling, just until he returns." Patricia nodded.

Patricia was about to walk out, but then looked back at Cedric.

"What did you want to speak to me about anyway?" asked Patricia. Cedric smiled and said, "I can just tell you next time, when you don't have your 'partner' with you, darling." Patricia gave a nod.

Patricia dragged Edward out of the room even though Edward was clearly angry. Before the door closed, Patricia looked back at Cedric and said, "Don't call me darling."

When the door was fully closed, Cedric looked at a picture of an eight-year-old child in a blue military uniform on his desk and smiled.

"Maybe this time traveler boy will open up Patricia's heart."


	5. Chapter 5: What would you like?

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: Here's the next chapter and please review, so I have something to look on.**

**Angel: Just read and enjoy, even though it's short.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What would you like?**

Patricia and Edward walked down the hall refusing to look at each other. Edward placed his hands in his pocket and asked, "Why did this happen?"

"It's your own fault. If you didn't say that you wanted to go to my lab everyday, then he wouldn't have come up with this ridiculous idea," said Patricia angrily. Edward gave a low groan.

Edward then looked at her and asked, "So where are we heading?"

Patricia glanced at him and said, "We're going to the cafeteria to grab some dinner and to tell the other soldiers that you are the new state alchemist. We go to my lab afterwards." Edward nodded.

Edward's stomach suddenly growled breaking the tension. Patricia smirked and said, "I'm guessing that you haven't eaten since you got here."

"Isn't it obvious," said Edward as he held his rumbling stomach with a blush against his cheek. Patricia chuckled and said, "Let's head to the cafeteria as fast as we can." Edward nodded in agreement.

Patricia and Edward sprinted down the hall. Patricia looked toward Edward's left leg and said, "Your automail must be pretty light for you to run like that." Edward nodded.

"Winry mentioned that it was lighter, but it shouldn't be used in combat for too long," said Edward. Patricia smirked.

"That girl from your time must be a great mechanic. I would have loved to meet her," said Patricia as she looked at Edward. Edward remembered Winry before he left her in Central and sighed.

_I wonder if she's OK._

They soon reached a pair of doors that were pure white. Edward stared at the door and asked, "Why isn't there an alchemy circle on it?"

"Soldiers need to get to the cafeteria quickly, so King Cedric decided not to place alchemy on the door."

Edward nodded in understanding. Edward's stomach growled again.

"Can we please go in?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded and pushed the door open revealing many soldiers sitting at spread out tables or standing in a line to get their food. Edward sniffed the aroma of the food and felt his mouth begin to water.

"Smells like beef ramen," said Edward hungrily. Patricia nodded. Patricia looked down at Edward and was surprised to see that he was gone. She looked around and groaned when she saw Edward cutting in the line.

"One big bowl!" yelled out Edward making the man on the other end look at him nervously, while the soldiers in the line glared at him.

Patricia charged at Edward. She yanked him out of the line. She gripped him around his collar and yelled, "Are you trying to make me mad?!" Edward glared back at her.

"I was just ordering my food."

"That doesn't give you the right to cut in line, you insensitive pipsqueak!"

"Who are you calling an insensitive pipsqueak?!"

"You obviously!"

Patricia and Edward were glaring at each other.

"Captain Kansas."

Patricia looked at the men in the line, who were staring at her and said, "I apologize for his despicable action."

One of the men turned beet red and said, "It was no problem at all. In fact, he can go before me and get his order. You can too." Edward cheered and immediately repeated his order.

Patricia took her order as well. When she had her bowl of ramen she smiled at the man and said, "Thank you, soldier." The soldier turned even redder saying that it wasn't a problem.

Patricia and Edward exited the line with their meal in hand. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Don't you have to pay?" Patricia shook her head.

"Anyone who works here gets a free meal from the cafeteria," said Patricia simply. Edward smirked.

"That's a good deal," said Edward.

They sat at an empty table. Edward immediately began to devour his ramen. Patricia stared at Edward and said, "You should drink some milk with your food, so you can grow."

"Milk is disgusting, so I won't drink it," said Edward with his mouth half full. Patricia sighed.

Edward sipped a noodle from his bowl and then looked around.

"I just noticed that there are guys everywhere here. Are the women workers somewhere else?" asked Edward. Patricia shook her head.

"All the people working in the military base are men. Women usually work at home," said Patricia and then placed a noodle in her mouth. Edward looked at her confusingly.

"Then what about you or are you really a guy?" asked Edward.

"Screw you. I'm the only girl who works here," said Patricia. Edward smirked and asked, "The only girl? So this place is your personal harem?" Patricia glared at Edward. Edward laughed uneasily.

Edward cleared his throat and asked, "So why are you the only girl?"

"Because I was the only girl, who even attempted to join the military. I was also the only girl with the potential for alchemy," said Patricia and continued to eat her ramen.

"So it wasn't because they thought you were a boy at first?" asked Edward with a smirk. Patricia shook her head and said, "Even if they knew I was a girl at that time, I would have still been hired."

Edward gave a shrug and continued to devour the rest of his ramen.

"Hey Patricia."

Patricia flinched and turned around. Patricia cringed when she saw Jacob standing behind her with a tray of ramen.

"Why are you here?" asked Patricia annoyed. Jacob chuckled and said, "Come on Patricia. I always sit with you." Jacob sat at Patricia's side.

"So you finished talking with the King?" asked Jacob. Patricia nodded as she ate her ramen refusing to look at him.

"Did it have something to do with choosing a new partner?" asked Jacob. Patricia gave out a sigh trying her best to ignore Jacob. Jacob gave a pout.

"Don't give me the silent treatment," said Jacob as he tried to get her attention. Jacob suddenly took notice of Edward, who was devouring the rest of his ramen. Jacob glared at him.

"Why is this short tempered guy here?" asked Jacob angrily. Edward glared at Jacob after finishing his ramen. Patricia finished the rest of her ramen and then looked at Jacob.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Patricia making Jacob confused. Patricia stood up from her seat and grabbed Edward's arm forcing him to his feet. Patricia stood up on the table with Edward in hand. She blew between her fingers creating a loud whistling sound that radiated throughout the cafeteria. All the inhabitants of the cafeteria looked up at her and Edward.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meal time, but I need to tell you guys something before I forget," announced Patricia. Patricia held Edward's arm up and said, "This guy here is Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist number two, age fifteen. He is my new partner."

The whole room was silent as the people stared up at Edward and Patricia. They suddenly screamed in surprise causing Edward to jump in surprise.

"That kid, is Captain Kansas' new partner?"

"That can't be."

"I wanted to be her partner."

"Not true."

There were many outbursts that caused Edward to sweat nervously. Jacob looked up at Patricia and asked, "Is that guy really your new partner?" Patricia nodded.

"It was the King's decision and mine," said Patricia. Edward looked at Patricia confusingly knowing full well that Patricia was completely against the idea before. Jacob clenched his fist.

"No way," whispered Jacob.

Hiroki suddenly emerged from the crowd and screamed, "I will not allow that boy to be so close to you, my darling!"

Patricia groaned and said, "It's not your choice and don't call me darling, Hiroki." Hiroki seemed close to tears.

Masashi, who was among the people, smiled at Patricia and said, "I'm happy that you found a new partner." Patricia smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

Masashi nodded with a bright smile on his face. Edward stared at Masashi and realized that his bright smile had a menacing aura that seemed to affect only him. Edward shivered and turned away.

_Mustang's ancestor seems to be a whole lot scarier now._

Patricia leaped off the table with Edward. She walked toward the door still holding Edward. When she reached the door, she looked back at the others and said, "Edward and I will see you guys tomorrow." With that, Patricia and Edward left through the door.

The cafeteria was silent after Patricia and Edward left. The man working behind the counter smiled uneasily at the soldier in front of him and asked, "What would you like?"


	6. Chapter 6: Because I Like It

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams:** This is the only update today after a long time, but I have to do another essay for a grade. Even Angel has called in absent. Please enjoy this short update and hopefully I can update again.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Because I Like It**

Patricia and Edward walked down the hall in a quick haste. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Why did you tell them that it was your decision? I know that you were against the idea."

"If I didn't tell them that, then they will most likely try different methods to get you to quit being my partner and that will trouble King Cedric and me."

Edward nodded and remembered the killing intent he felt from the other soldiers in the cafeteria.

_I think they might just kill me instead._

While they were walking, Edward asked, "Just out of curiosity, how long have you been in the military because it seems that you are pretty famous here." Patricia looked at Edward and answered, "I've been working here for eight years." Edward gave a nod. Edward paused and looked at Patricia in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! Doesn't that mean that you were eight when you joined the military?" asked Edward in surprise. Patricia nodded.

"I was the youngest soldier in the military and considered a prodigy," said Patricia proudly.

"Darn it! I was only twelve when I joined. That means you've been in the military longer than me," said Edward in defeat. Patricia chuckled and said, "I worked longer here, so that makes me the leader in this partnership."

"No way, I should be the one in charge!"

"No way, I am older, a veteran, and also taller."

"You are older than me by one year and size has nothing to do with it!"

"You're from the future so you are a basically a baby here, so listen to your elders."

"That makes you an old hag!"

"Who are you calling an old hag, you two-dimensional baby?!"

"Who are you calling a two-dimensional baby?!"

"You obviously!"

After Edward and Patricia had another pointless argument, they continued their walk down the hall. They soon reached a metal door with a huge alchemy circle on it. Edward examined it and groaned.

_It wasn't this door either._

Patricia crunched her knuckles and said, "Step back Edward." Edward nodded and did as he was told. Patricia clapped and then placed her hand to the symbol. The symbol glowed brightly as Patricia touched it. The door swung open when the light faded.

Patricia looked back at Edward and said, "Let's go in." Edward nodded and followed Patricia in.

When they walked in, Edward was astonished by the sight of all the advanced equipment in the room. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Is this really your lab?" Patricia nodded as the door behind her shut tight.

"This is where I make all my inventions," said Patricia with a small smile. Edward suddenly remembered Winry's smile as she made automail and found himself smiling.

_Patricia must love to invent things just like Winry._

Edward suddenly heard a small sound from behind him and turned around. To his surprise, something hard collided into his face knocking him to the ground.

"Intruder!"

Edward looked up slightly and saw a small, purple, mechanical cat flipping in the air. Edward sat up abruptly as the mechanical cat landed on the ground gracefully. Edward pointed at it in disbelief and screamed, "What is that thing?"

Patricia looked toward Edward and saw the mechanical cat standing in front of him with its front legs crossed. Patricia smirked and said, "That 'thing' happens to be my trusted assistant Neko." Edward blinked in confusion.

The mechanical cat, known as Neko, examined Edward and looked at Patricia confusingly.

"Who is this Shorty, Patricia?" asked Neko. Edward growled and yanked Neko off the ground. He shook it violently and screamed, "Who are you calling a Shorty, who needs to be seen by a magnifying glass?!" Neko managed to slip away from Edward's grasp and glared at him.

"I never said all that and I demand to know who you are," said Neko angrily. Patricia held a hand at Edward and said, "His name is Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist number two. He happens to be my new partner." Neko stared at Edward suspiciously.

"So this guy is your new partner?" asked Neko. Patricia nodded. Neko examined Edward closely and said, "This guy better be useful in the lab and as your partner or I will write a report to the king demanding that he fires him." Patricia gave another nod making Edward glare at her.

"Don't agree with it so easily," said Edward angrily. Neko smirked at Edward and said, "I'm a girl, so don't call me an 'it' and call me Neko-Sensei." Edward glared at Neko.

"No way!" screamed Edward. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Why did you make this robot of yours so annoying?" Patricia crossed her arms at Edward and stated, "Neko isn't a robot. She's armor with a bonded soul." Edward gasped in surprise and looked back at Neko.

Neko nodded and removed her head revealing that she was empty. She pointed at the blood symbol in her armor and said, "Patricia made this symbol, so I would be in this armor." Edward looked at Patricia confusingly.

"Why?" asked Edward in disbelief. Patricia smiled and said, "Because Neko wanted to move around. Her original ten-year-old body is brain dead and is expected to die in a couple more years, so I granted her wish of moving around by bonding her soul with this small armor I made. Her body will die sooner without a soul, but at least she can move and have her freedom."

Edward clenched his fist and asked, "Is Neko really OK with it?" Neko nodded.

"I just want to move around, until my body dies. I am grateful for what Patricia did to me," said Neko as she screwed on her head.

Edward remembered Alphonse in his huge armor and sighed. Edward suddenly realized something and looked down at Neko.

"Why a cat armor? Wouldn't it have been nicer to have a bigger body?" asked Edward confusingly. Neko chuckled and said, "Because I like it better." With that, Neko jumped onto a mechanism and began to toy with it.

Patricia chuckled and said, "I did want to make her a bigger body, but she chose that body in the end." Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "So you bonded her soul to that armor because you felt sorry for her?"

"I did feel sorry for her, but I felt like it was my fault that her body was brain dead."

"Why?"

"Her body became brain dead because she was shot in the head during one of my missions. The shot was originally aimed at me, but she took the blow. That's why I also felt obligated to give her this new body, while she is still alive."

Edward could sense the sadness in her voice and remembered his brother once again. Edward looked at Patricia and said, "I bonded my brother's soul to a suit of armor after I failed at bringing back our mother." Patricia looked at Edward in surprise.

Edward showed his automail arm and said, "My younger brother and I did forbidden alchemy and paid a price. I lost my leg and my brother lost his entire body. I was only able to save his soul by sacrificing my right arm." Edward placed his arm down and said, "I always thought my brother blamed me, but he never did. That's why I asked you about Neko, but you shouldn't feel guilty because it isn't your fault."

Patricia smirked at Edward and punched his left arm. Edward looked at her confusingly.

"Don't talk like you know everything already, Edward," said Patricia playfully. Edward rubbed his arm.

Patricia then placed a hand on his right arm and said, "So you tried to bring back your mother in your time and failed. The price you paid was pretty harsh. I wish I knew that pain when I did the same alchemy." Edward looked at her in surprise.

"You did it too?" asked Edward in disbelief. Patricia nodded.

"I did, but unlike you and your brother, I succeeded in bringing back my dead mother," said Patricia. Edward was shocked.

"What was the price?" asked Edward.

"There was no price in my part, but I gave something away for free to get over my guilt a bit," said Patricia. Patricia removed her jacket and then held up her right arm. Patricia tore off the skin of the arm surprising Edward revealing an automail arm.

"I cut my own arm and burned it. Then I made this automail arm and joined the military gaining the name Fullmetal Alchemist," said Patricia seriously. Edward stared at her metal arm in disbelief.

_She cut her own arm when she didn't pay a price?_

Patricia then placed a hand to her arm fixing the torn skin. Edward was once again surprised.

"How did…?"

Patricia slipped her jacket on and said, "I can use alchemy without a circle ever since I was young." Edward's eyes widen.

"How is that possible?" asked Edward wondering if she saw the gate as well. Patricia smirked and said, "Not telling. I don't know you that well, so nothing new." Patricia walked pass Edward and said, "Let's see the storm system, Edward." Edward nodded and followed her.

Edward stared at Patricia's back wondering what other secrets she was hiding from him.

Neko watched them walk off as she messed with a machine.

_That boy is strange. He made Patricia talk about things she refuses to talk about. Who is he really?_


	7. Chapter 7: No Way

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams:** I got a review and I admit that I am pretty peeved. The description paragraph of Patricia was only put there because some people in my life have complained that I lack detail of people in my stories. I wouldn't have put it in there, but I wanted to prove them wrong. Some of the men just respect Patricia as a role model like how I like to look up to manga artists. The main men like Patricia in a romantic way and some like her like a little sister or best friend. Edward doesn't give long exagerations for when he is called short sometimes and it is hard to think of things equivalent to shortness. Patricia does have some flaws and that will be revealed later on in the story. The secret of her alchemy will be revealed too later on. The japanese was there because it sounded nice to me. Her mom is not a homunculous because this is following the manga line not the anime line. I chose a cat armor because I like cats and I didn't want a huge armor walking around. A cat is also more unexpected. The cat is not related to her. I'm still studying about alchemy and this is a FANFIC, so don't complain about passwords. It was meant to make it different. Patricia wasn't meant to be like Edward. Sorry for it being rushed in the plot line as well. Finally I didn't want her too be too deep because she is orginally from another story of mine, which I will not name. Ok, got that off my chest. Thanks anyway for the review and if you have anymore complains then please tell me. Oh I forgot to mention, Patricia is supposed to be a hateful character to some readers. Well, enjoy this new chapter and I will try to improve.

**Chapter 7: No Way**

Edward followed Patricia in her lab uncomfortably. He never expected that someone from a different time could use Alchemy like him and be able to use forbidden Alchemy without paying a price. Edward in truth felt jealous, but he didn't want Patricia to know.

Patricia stopped in her tracks with Edward. She pointed at a huge machine with a satellite on top and said, "That's the Storm System. You can look at it, but it might not be completely accurate yet. I need to fix a few bugs in it." Edward nodded and approached the machine. He looked at the screen and saw radar that had a line rotating in a clockwise position with green and red behind it.

"Am I really in the past?" Edward whispered to himself as he looked at the advanced machine.

"Did you say something?" asked Patricia as she picked up a wrench from a table. Edward shook his head. He then looked at Patricia and asked, "How do I read this?"

"The red indicates the heat intensity and the green indicates the moisture level. When there is more red, that means a hot day. When there is more green, that means rain is approaching. When the colors are balanced that means a relatively mild weather. In your case, you should look for more green every time you check the machine," explained Patricia. Edward nodded and examined the sensor.

"The colors are balanced, so the weather should be normal temperature," said Edward. Patricia gave a nod.

"The green in the radar may also have traces of yellow in some days. I haven't found a meaning for that yet," said Patricia.

"Is the yellow coloring the bug you were talking about?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded.

"I just need to get a clear meaning for it and I also want to make the machine print out weather reports, so other people can know the weather too."

Edward smirked and said, "You really like to build, don't you?" Patricia nodded as she began to fix a device on a table.

"Building machines makes me feel happy," said Patricia. She placed her wrench done and pressed the button on the device she was fixing. The device unraveled changing into the shape of a mechanical crow. It gave out a caw and flew to a perch across the room. Edward stared at the machine in amazement.

Patricia smirked and said, "You don't need to know alchemy to build machines."

Edward was going to say something to Patricia, but he suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Is someone else besides Neko in here?" asked Edward. Patricia listened to the steps and smiled.

"It must be Envy," said Patricia softly. Edward's eyes widen.

"Envy? He's here too?" asked Edward in disbelief. Patricia looked at Edward confusingly.

"You know Envy too?" asked Patricia. Edward nodded. Patricia smiled brightly and said, "Isn't Envy adorable?" Edward grew pale.

"Adorable?" asked Edward nervously. Patricia nodded.

"Patricia, are you here?"

Patricia and Edward turned around and saw a small boy, who looked like a ten-year-old, with short green hair in black clothing approaching them.

"Envy," said Patricia happily. The small boy, known as Envy, waved at her with a bright smile on. Edward stared at Envy with his mouth wide open.

"That's Envy, no way?!" exclaimed Edward. When Envy reached Patricia, Patricia and Envy looked at Edward confusingly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Patricia. Edward pointed at Envy and screamed, "That can't be Envy! The Envy I know doesn't look like a little boy and Envy's smile is more sinister looking." Patricia blinked in confusion, while Envy stared at Edward.

Envy looked back at Patricia and pointed at Edward.

"Who is this Shorty?" asked Envy. Edward glared at him and screamed, "I am not short and you don't have the right to say that when we are the same size!" Envy chuckled and said, "He admits that he's short." Edward growled thinking that the Envy from his time and the current Envy were almost identical.

Patricia giggled and held a hand at Edward.

"Envy, I want you to meet Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist number two. He's my new partner," introduced Patricia. Envy was silent for a while. He suddenly gasped in surprise and screamed, "He's your new partner?!" Patricia nodded.

Envy looked at Edward. He examined Edward up and down and shook his head. He hugged Patricia around her waist and glared at Edward.

"I won't hand over Patricia to the likes of you," said Envy in a threatening tone. Edward stared at Envy and looked at Patricia.

"You sure are popular with a Homunculus," said Edward. Patricia sighed and placed a hand on top of Envy's head.

"Envy and I are just close friends," said Patricia. Envy twitched. Edward noticed this and smirked.

"Did the little Homunculus hate being called a FRIEND?" teased Edward. Envy glared daggers at Edward. He released Patricia turning away from Edward. He looked at Patricia seriously and said, "I just came here today to pick up one of your new inventions for one of the Alchemists." Patricia nodded.

Patricia held her arm up and made a whistling sound that sounded like a bird call. The crow robot she fixed gave out a call and flew to Patricia. It landed on her extended arm. Patricia lowered the mechanical bird to Envy and said, "Bring this to Eagle Eye." Envy nodded and held his arm to the mechanical bird allowing it to transfer to his arm.

When the bird was on, he walked away from Patricia. He glared back at Edward as if warning him to keep away from Patricia.

When Envy was gone, Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "So you have Homunculus working in the base?" Patricia nodded and said, "They do odd jobs here, but some decided to stay underground. I catch them doing mischief sometimes."

"So you know all the Homunculus?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded again.

"All seven of them, but some of them can get pretty annoying," said Patricia as she began to show a sour looking face. Edward began to wonder which Homunculus she was thinking about to make that kind of face.

Edward gave out a sigh and said, "Seeing that Envy made me realize that the Homunculus here are completely different from the ones I know of."

"How so?"

"Well for one thing, Envy always changes his shape because of his vain nature, but your Envy doesn't do that and I know for a fact that the Envy I know would never befriend a human," explained Edward.

Patricia smirked and said, "Your Envy sure is different. I bet the other Homunculus here wouldn't match the personalities of the ones you know of." Edward nodded in agreement.

"How were the Homunculus in your time made?" asked Patricia curiously. Edward thought awhile and said, "I'm not quite sure." Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "How were the Homunculus made here?" Patricia sighed.

"I remember Wrath telling me that they were made by a woman, who wanted to be rid of all her sins. She did forbidden Alchemy to make them and died as the price. Now the Homunculus are cursed to wander the earth forever."

Edward thought awhile wondering if the Homunculus in his time were made the same way.

"That's kind of weird," admitted Edward. Patricia smirked and said, "It is weird, but I'm glad they are here because they help with our work and they are sometimes fun to talk too." Edward nodded wishing that the murderous Homunculus in his time were the same.

Edward suddenly realized something and asked, "How did Envy get in here anyway? I thought the Alchemy circle on your lab door would only let you in."

"Envy got in through another door to my lab. He just needed to use a card that has special alchemy attributes on it to open the door. The card would only react if a Homunculus like Envy is holding it."

Edward sighed and said, "You have crazy alchemy." Patricia chuckled. She looked at the clock and said, "We should get to bed." Edward nodded as he began to follow Patricia to their room in her lab.

Patricia looked back at Edward and said, "You can sleep in my room in the mean time, but you have to sleep on the sofa."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't I get the bed because I'm the guest."

"No. A girl like me needs a soft bed and it is MY room."

"You're not being a good hostess."

"Don't care. You're short, so the sofa is perfect for you."

"Don't call me short you stupid tomboy!"

"Who are you calling a stupid Tomboy?!"

"You, stupid!"

"I have invented all the military equipment in this base, so you have no right to call me stupid. Just for that, you sleep on the floor."

"No way!"

Edward's voice radiated throughout the lab causing Neko, who was lying against a plane wing, to sigh.

"Maybe he isn't so great."


	8. Chapter 8: Not My Fault

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to****Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about****, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: Edward is out of character in the chapter, but I needed to have a laugh.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not My Fault**

An alarm clock rang wildly in a large room. A hand turned it off and then slipped back under the covers. Patricia, who was in her pajamas, pushed her blankets off and rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes.

"What a weird dream," said Patricia tiredly. Patricia stepped out of her bed only to step on something soft. Patricia looked down and saw Edward, who was in a pair of pajamas that she offered, sleeping on his side with a thin blanket over him.

Patricia groaned and said, "I guess it wasn't a dream." Patricia stepped on Edward harder causing him to grunt.

"Wake up, you lazy bum," ordered Patricia. Edward pulled the covers over his head tiredly.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Edward. Patricia gave out a growl and kicked him extra hard.

"Wake up Edward!!" she screamed. Edward snapped awake. He cradled his pain pulsing side and glared at Patricia.

"You short tempered Tomboy," growled Edward. Patricia crossed her arms and said, "I'll ignore that comment, so hurry up and get ready to work." Edward nodded even though he was still clearly angry.

Patricia began to unbutton her pajama top causing Edward to blush. Edward clenched his eyes shut and screamed, "Change somewhere else!" Patricia looked back at him with her top button open and sighed.

"You being here is annoying and inconvenient," said Patricia as she began to gather her clothes.

Edward stared down at Patricia as she gathered her clothes. He didn't notice it before because of her military uniform, but Patricia had a slim figure and silk like hair. She almost resembled a Goddess.

Patricia looked back at Edward and said, "I'll change in the bathroom." Edward remained silent. Patricia waved her hand in front of Edward's face.

"Are you listening, Edward; anybody in there?"

Edward blinked a few times and said, "Compared to Winry, your chest seems a bit bigger." Patricia blushed brightly. She suddenly clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Why are you staring at my chest you big pervert?!" screamed Patricia. Patricia punched Edward across the room. Edward collided into the wall and then fell flat on the ground.

Patricia grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt. She swung her door open and immediately tossed Edward out.

"And stay out!" roared Patricia and slammed the door shut. Edward stared at the door holding his head and groaned.

"Didn't I compliment her?" Edward asked himself. He was suddenly hit behind the head. Edward groaned and looked down at his attacker, Neko who heard the whole thing through the door.

"You shouldn't look at a girl's chest, perverted boy," scolded Neko. Edward gave a pout and said, "Not my fault. She was the one prancing around the room with her pajama top half open." Neko smacked him again.

"For your own well-being, don't mention this again to Patricia or anyone else," warned Neko. Edward nodded.

Edward suddenly realized he forgot his change of clothes. He stood up and reached toward the door knob.

"Edward, sto…"

Before Neko could warn him, he opened the door revealing Patricia in only her underwear. Edward blushed at the sight. Patricia glared at Edward and pulled out her gun from her table.

"Die!" roared Patricia as she shot at Edward. Edward dodged the bullets and immediately shut the door. Lucky for Edward, the door was bullet proof. Neko shook her head at Edward and claimed that he was an idiot. Edward groaned and said, "I was stupid for thinking she was cute for a moment."

After Patricia and Edward, who had begged for his clothes, had changed clothes and seen the weather machine, which had no change, they were walking down the hall of the military base. Edward looked at Patricia and noticed her angered expression.

Edward sighed and said, "I'm sorry for looking at your chest and walking in on you." Patricia glanced at Edward and said, "Forgiven, but if you do it again or mention it again, I will pump you with bullets and the future will see you again as an artifact." Edward could clearly see how serious she was.

Edward gave a gulp and hoped to reach the cafeteria soon.


	9. Chapter 9: First Job Together

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **Sheesh, I haven't updated for so long. I only didn't update this story because the original fullmetal alchemist was complete. I didn't want to be off history too much, so I waited until I had the heart to write it. This is a short chapter basically because of writer's block. I will update this if you guys want me to. Please review still.

* * *

**Chapter 9: First Job Together**

Patricia and Edward entered the cafeteria, which was flooding with military soldiers trying to get their breakfast. Edward was going to run in the middle of the line, but Patricia grabbed him by the head roughly.

"Wait in line," said Patricia seriously. Edward groaned and gave a nod. They went to the end of the line, but to Patricia's disgust it was none other than Jacob in front of them. Jacob smiled back at Patricia and asked, "Decided to wait in line, Patricia?" Patricia nodded.

Jacob looked down at Edward and grimaced.

"I see that you have also brought your new partner," said Jacob with his eyebrow twitching. Patricia nodded and said, "We have to stay together after all." Jacob clenched his fist.

Jacob smirked at Edward and said, "We didn't have a proper greeting before. My name is Jacob Kimblee, Steel Wing Alchemist, age twenty-five."

Edward held his hand to him and said, "Edward Elric, Full metal Alchemist…number two, age fifteen." Edward had a hard time saying number two for he was still in denial.

Jacob chuckled and said, "Nice to meet you Nigou." Edward flinched. Edward glared at Jacob and screamed, "What's with the Nigou?"

Jacob crossed his arms and said, "Between Patricia and you, Patricia is more deserving of the name Full metal Alchemist, so I refuse to call you by her title. I will only call you Nigou, which means number two." Edward growled and tried his very hardest not to punch Jacob.

Patricia could see how angry Edward was and glared at Jacob.

"Call him what you want, but try to keep it to yourself. I hate people like you the most," said Patricia angrily. Jacob became stiff as a statue as the word "hate" repeated in his head.

"Time to move up," said Patricia as Edward and her followed the line pass Jacob, who seemed like a new decoration for the cafeteria.

They soon reached the front of the food counter, but the soldier before them was arguing with the brown haired cafeteria guy, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Edward crossed his arms impatiently and said, "Just get your food already."

The soldier looked down at Edward and said, "Shut up, you short Nigou." Edward immediately jumped up and kicked him in the face causing him to collide into the ground.

"Who are you calling a Short Nigou that can't be seen by a magnifying glass?" screamed Edward. Patricia shook her head and said, "He didn't say that."

Patricia then looked at the cafeteria guy and said, "If you were tired Sloth, then you should have stayed in your room." Edward looked at Patricia in surprise.

"This guy is Sloth?" asked Edward in disbelief. Patricia nodded and added, in a low whisper, "A Homunculus." The cafeteria guy, revealed to be Sloth, shook his head and beamed a smile at Patricia.

"I'm not tired at all, Patricia," said Sloth. Sloth immediately served Patricia three slices of pancakes with syrup.

"Please enjoy," said Sloth with a lot more energy. Patricia nodded as she took the plate. She looked at Edward and said, "Order before the soldier you attacked decides to kill you." Edward nodded and asked Sloth for some pancakes like Patricia. Sloth stared at Edward and seemed to go into a dream like state.

"Is this the Nigou I heard about, who is your new partner?" asked Sloth tiredly. Patricia nodded. Sloth stared at Edward with tired eyes. Edward began to wonder what happened to Sloth's previous cheery mood. Sloth placed half a pancake with no syrup on Edward's plate and said, in a bored tone, "Please enjoy." Edward stared at his mini breakfast and clenched his fist.

_This guy is clearly making fun of me._

Edward and Patricia went to an empty table with their respective breakfasts. Patricia grabbed two slices of pancakes from her plate and placed them on Edward's plate. Edward stared at his increased breakfast.

"Thanks," said Edward mildly surprised.

"No problem," she said as she began to chew on her single pancake.

"Patricia, my darling!"

Patricia flinched when she heard Hiroki's voice echoing through the cafeteria.

Hiroki pranced to Patricia and Edward's table. He smiled at Patricia with sparkles all around his body.

"Why are you sitting all alone here, my darling?" asked Hiroki as he looked down at Patricia, who was trying her best to ignore him. Edward glared at Hiroki and screamed, "I'm here too idiot!" Hiroki glared at Edward.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't notice you, Mini Nigou," said Hiroki in a rude manner. Edward was about to attack Hiroki, but Patricia stomped on Edward's foot under the table causing him to cringe.

While Edward was twitching in pain, Patricia looked at Hiroki and asked, "What do you want?" Hiroki beamed at her and said, "The same as always, my darl…"

"Drop dead," Patricia said before Hiroki can answer. Hiroki chuckled and said, "Don't be like that." Hiroki encircled his arm around her shoulder.

"You know that I am much better than that Nigou, my…"

Before Hiroki could say another word, Patricia stabbed his hand with her fork causing Hiroki to cry out in pain. Patricia shoved him away as his hand bled and said, "Go to the infirmary, Hiroki." Hiroki ran off gripping his hand.

Patricia tossed her fork aside and looked at Edward, who was staring at her in disbelief. Patricia gave out a sigh and said, "Don't let what the others say bother you. Believe it or not, they teased me a lot when I first entered here." Edward blinked in confusion.

"They called you Nigou too?" asked Edward. Patricia shook her head.

"They called me short, shrimp, mouse, bug, and I can go on. They were pretty harsh on me," said Patricia. Patricia smirked at Edward and said, "But I was able to surpass them, so beat them Edward." Edward stared at Patricia and realized that she was trying to cheer him up. Edward gave a small blush and looked down shyly.

"Thanks," he whispered causing Patricia to giggle.

When they were finished eating, Patricia and Edward left the cafeteria. As they walked down the hall, Edward examined each of the doors more closely.

"Where is that door?" Edward said to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Patricia. Edward shook his head.

They soon reached a door with a different alchemy circle upon it. Edward examined it and sighed when he realized that it wasn't the door he was looking for. He looked at Patricia and asked, "So why are we here?"

"This door is like a mailing system. All I have to do is activate the circle upon it and it will spit out a request that was bond to it," said Patricia. Edward stared at the door in amazement.

"Why would the military create something like this?" asked Edward. Patricia smirked as she rubbed her hands together.

"It was to protect the privacy of others and to prevent the amateur alchemists from getting high grade jobs," said Patricia. Patricia clapped her hands and placed them onto the door causing the symbol to glow. As the symbol glowed, a wooden plank emerged from the middle and fell to the ground.

Patricia removed her hands from the door allowing the circle's light to subside. She smirked as she picked up the plank of wood. She showed it to Edward.

"This job request is of my level," said Patricia happily. Edward looked at the plank and saw that it had some writing on it.

"So the request is on there?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded and handed it to Edward.

"Go ahead and read our first job together," said Patricia. Edward nodded and looked down at the writing of the wood. Edward was silent making Patricia confused.

"Edward?"

Edward looked up at Patricia nervously and admitted that he couldn't read the hand writing. Patricia groaned and yanked it out of his hand.

"I guess someone from the future can't read past writing," said Patricia annoyed. Edward groaned feeling insulted.

Patricia looked down at the plank and read it out loud for Edward to hear.

"There have been rumors about terrorists from Xing smuggling in illegal weapons around the Central area of Kansai District. You need to investigate the rumor and if it is true, apprehend the terrorists."

"That doesn't sound very hard," said Edward. Patricia sighed and looked at Edward.

"This is only a high level job because of the illegal weapons. The illegal weapons might be alchemy related and terrorists are a big deal," said Patricia. Edward smirked and asked, "What's so dangerous about the weapons using alchemy?" Patricia glared at Edward making him cringe.

Patricia pulled out her gun and pointed it at Edward making him gasp in surprise.

"What did I say?" asked Edward in a panic. Patricia redirected her gun and fired it. The bullet flew passed Edward. Edward looked back at the bullet. Patricia then snapped her fingers. The minute she snapped, the bullet glowed brightly and burst. Where the bullet was before, was now a wall of ice. Edward stared at it in shock.

"What did you do?" asked Edward. Patricia opened her gun and pulled out one of the bullets. She showed it to Edward and said, "This bullet has an alchemy circle on it. It is used for alchemy as an emergency measure. All you have to do is fire it and focus your alchemy on it. Depending on your specialty, it will take its form. You usually need a glove to use the alchemy bullets, but I'm different as you can tell."

Edward stared at the bullet and realized that he saw it before in the future when exploring the ruins.

_So the bullets were used for Alchemy._

Edward shook his head and looked at Patricia.

"So the illegal weapons might use greater alchemy than this?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded and added, "The weapons could be great enough to destroy the country." Edward clenched his fist.

_Could the terrorists be the reason why this military base was destroyed in the future?_

Patricia began to walk down the hall and said, "We should get going and if the rumors are true, I might have to ask some help from an acquaintance." Edward nodded as he followed her. Edward suddenly realized something and looked at Patricia.

"What acquaintance?" asked Edward. Patricia groaned and said, "Someone I rather not meet." Edward stared at Patricia wondering if her acquaintance was really a bad person.


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Rumor or Not

**(Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist Characters belong solely to Hiromu Arakawa and any other Fullmetal Alchemist makers I don't know about, but Patricia Kansas and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **This will take me awhile to get another update up because the real story is finished. Anyway, please review this story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Just a Rumor or Not**

Patricia and Edward left the military base and walked to the nearest car. Edward hopped into the car and asked, "Would you rather walk?" Patricia shook her head.

"The Kansai District is all the way out of Central to the next town and I want this mission done as soon as possible," said Patricia as she sat at the driver's seat. Edward looked at Patricia and asked, "Do you have a license?"

"As military personnel, I am allowed to drive any vehicle."

"Then can you drive?" asked Edward. Patricia nodded and turned on the engine. Patricia stepped on the accelerator sending the car rushing out of its parking space. Edward was forced against the back of his seat.

Edward looked at Patricia as she drove and saw the glint in her eye as she made a sharp turn. Edward gripped onto the door on impulse and screamed, "Slow down you crazy woman!" Patricia just smirked and increased the speed sending dust flying all around. Edward screamed wondering if he would be alive by the end of the ride.

Two hours later, Patricia slid the car to a stop near the Kansai District in the town. Patricia chuckled and stated, "That was fun." She looked at Edward and saw him slumped over the car door.

"You OK?" asked Patricia. Edward's head shot up and then glared at Patricia.

"Where in the world did you learn to drive like a maniac? I really thought I was going to die!" exclaimed Edward. Patricia grinned and stated, "It wasn't that bad and you are alive." Edward groaned and jumped out of the car.

Patricia stepped out of the car as well and looked toward the Kansai District. The Kansai District was filled with people either going into a store or asking for loose change.

Edward and Patricia entered the district cautiously. The minute they were in, Patricia felt a chill run down her back. Edward noticed Patricia's reaction of a chill and asked, "Is something wrong?" Patricia suddenly pulled Edward in front of her making Edward gasp in surprise.

A woman clouded in black jumped out of the shadows and embraced Edward tightly. The woman had a blissful look as she exclaimed, "Patrick, you came back!" Edward pushed at the woman as Patricia backed away with horror written all over her face.

The woman finally noticed that Edward was in her arms and flung him away with an angered expression.

"How dare you deceive me!" yelled the woman. Edward collided into a wall of a house and looked at the woman completely confused.

The woman wore a completely black dress. Her hair was long, curly, and raven black. Her lips were a deep red and so were her eyes. Edward pointed at the woman and asked, "Who are you?" Edward couldn't put his finger on it, but she looked familiar to him. The woman scoffed and said, "I don't have to tell a liar pipsqueak like you." Edward growled and was about to run at her, but Patricia grabbed his hand and said, "Let's get out of here."

Before Patricia could take another step with Edward, the unknown woman embraced Patricia making Patricia cringe. The woman rubbed her cheek against Patricia's with a blush.

"Do you know how much I longed to see my beloved Patrick?"

Patricia tried to pry the woman off, but to no avail. Edward saw the desperation in Patricia's face and asked, "Do you know this woman?" Patricia nodded.

"Her name is Lust," replied Patricia. Lust hugged Patricia tighter and added, "I'm also Patrick's lover." Patricia shook her head saying that it was a lie. Edward choked back his laughter at Patricia's troubled face.

Lust looked at Edward and said, "You seem to know my Patrick, so tell me who you are." Edward pointed at himself and said, "My name is Edward Elric: Full metal Alchemist…number two, Patricia's new partner." Lust narrowed her eyes. She looked back at Patricia, who was almost free, and asked, "Is this true Patrick?" Patricia pushed Lust away and said, "It's true and for the hundredth time: my name is Patricia Kansas."

Lust chuckled and said, "Come on now, you will always be Patrick to me and you should tell me when you get new partners." Patricia groaned and pulled Edward to her chest making Edward's eyes widen.

"It is none of your concern," stated Patricia. Lust glared at Edward and Edward could have sworn that Lust was surrounded by black flames. Lust jumped onto a roof and looked back down at them.

"You must have only come here for a mission to be with that partner of yours, so finish that mission and come see me," said Lust. She blew Patricia a kiss and then ran off.

Edward looked at Patricia and saw the disgust in her face.

"Was Lust the one you didn't want to meet?"

"She was one of the people I didn't want to meet."

Edward rubbed his chin and said, "She's a homunculus right?" Patricia nodded. Edward sighed and said, "She's different from the Lust I know from my time."

"How are they different?"

"Well Lust is always trying to kill me and Al. This Lust seems a little less hostile," stated Edward as he remembered the Lust from his time. Patricia sighed and told Edward to follow her. Edward did as told.

As they walked, Edward looked at Patricia. Patricia noticed Edward's stare and asked, "Is there something you want to ask?" Edward nodded.

"Why was Lust saying that you two were lovers?"

Patricia sighed.

"That's her own delusion," said Patricia. Edward noticed Patricia's pale look and asked, "Did Lust do something to you in the past?" Patricia's face turned red and nodded.

"When I was on a mission at age eight, when the military still thought I was a boy, I met Lust. Apparently Lust took an instant liking to me and…"

"…and what?"

"…she kissed me on the lips."

Edward blushed and asked, "Are you serious?" Patricia nodded and added, "It was traumatizing to have my first kiss stolen by a woman and she harassed me every time we met." Patricia felt herself shake at her traumatizing past with Lust.

Edward burst out laughing. Patricia glared at him and said, "It's not funny."

"It's just that I have never seen you like this," said Edward between laughs. Patricia punched the side of his arm making him cringe.

Patricia suddenly took notice of the bar of Kansai District and began to approach it with Edward behind her. Edward rubbed his pain pulsing arm and asked, "Why are we going into a bar?"

"You be surprise on how many secrets are revealed when you go into a bar."

Patricia kicked open the door of the bar gently where men were drinking or gambling and women were flirting with men. Patricia entered the bar with Edward behind her. Edward looked around and noticed the glares of hostile looking men.

"Are you sure we can get information from here?" asked Edward uneasily. Patricia nodded. She stopped in front of the bar and hit her hand against the table to get the attention of the bartender.

The bartender, a woman in a short red dress, looked at Patricia and asked, "You want something?" Patricia nodded slamming five gold coins on the counter.

"Orange Daiquiris and a glass of milk for me dear friend."

The bartender nodded taking the money off the counter. Edward glared at Patricia and asked, "Is that milk really for me?" Patricia nodded. Edward was ready to go into a rampage, but Patricia stomped on his foot making him gasp in pain and clench the bar counter for support.

"You alone babe?"

Patricia looked to her side and saw a man maybe around his thirties smirking at her with a cup of imported beer in his hand. Patricia smiled at the man and said, "I'm here with someone but I can still talk." The man chuckled taking a sip from his beer.

Edward looked at Patricia with wide eyes as she seemed to flirt with the stranger. He tugged at Patricia's sleeve and whispered, "Do you have to talk with this guy?" Patricia glanced at Edward and said, "Try talking with someone else, NIGOU." Edward groaned fighting the urge to yell at Patricia.

Edward marched away from Patricia muttering curses under his breath. He spotted a man by himself and approached him in hopes of getting information out of him.

"Excuse me?"

The man looked at Edward and immediately said, "No kids allowed." Edward snapped pulling the man to him by the shirt. Edward then flung the man toward the pool table and screamed, "Who are you calling a kid?" The man slammed against the pool table snapping it in two. The men all glared at Edward making Edward gulp and regret his actions. The men ran at Edward ready to fight.

Edward managed to duck to dodge a punch and then broke a table leg to use as his weapon. He whacked and kicked the men coming for an attack.

As Edward fought, Patricia continued to secretly interrogate the man flirting with her.

"I haven't been out much, so do you know if anything new has come to the district?"

"Well a new restaurant called Wolf's Den opened up. You should taste their apple pies, they're the best around."

"Sounds great. When is the restaurant open?"

"It is open from 8AM till 5PM."

"They open late and close early huh?"

"That's right, but there's a reason for that."

"Reason?"

The man cleared his throat and said, "I shouldn't say, since you are part of the military." Patricia smirked tossing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She placed a hand on the man's hand making him flinch.

"I'm only part of the military for the thrill, but if I found something so much more daring I would quit in a blink of an eye," stated Patricia. Patricia leaned toward the man's face and then kissed his earlobe sending a chill down his spine.

"Are you daring enough for me?" whispered Patricia in a seductive voice. The main smirked and placed a hand on Patricia's thigh.

"I guess if it's you, I can say, but you have to meet me tonight at Wolf's Den for some fun."

"It's a date then," said Patricia, before removing the man's hand from her thigh. The man chuckled.

"Well I'm part of a group that believes in the end of the military. No offense to you, but the military are just a bunch of dogs. We plan to take down the military using the weapons we got from Xing."

"Weapons?"

"Alchemy weapons. We even have alchemists that believe in our movement."

"Sounds exciting, can I join?"

The man nodded and added, "As long as you quit the military, babe." Before Patricia, could say another word, a man flew over the bar making her groan. Patricia looked behind her and saw that Edward had beat up almost all the men around him.

"What the Hell happened to you?" asked Patricia. Edward glared at Patricia and screamed, "While you were getting information, I was fighting for my life!"

"Information?" asked the man with narrowed eyes. Patricia cursed under her breath and ran to Edward. Patricia grabbed his hand and said, "We should get going now."

Before Edward and Patricia could take another step most of the people in the bar had a gun pointed at them. Patricia cursed under her breath.

"I guess a military dog will always be a dog," stated the man with a sneer. Before the man could pull the trigger, Patricia clapped her hands together and then pushed her hands to the ground. The ground around Edward and her burst blocking any bullets that came at them.

"Let's go!" ordered Patricia as she pulled Edward along. Edward saw a woman pull the trigger of her gun and immediately clapped his hands changing his Automail arm to spear like weapon. He blocked the bullet and smirked.

Patricia and Edward ran out the bar and dashed down the road.

As they ran, Patricia glared at Edward. Edward glanced at Patricia and asked, "You have something to say?"

"I would have gotten more information, if you kept your stupid mouth shut!"

"Well I was already agitated from the fight!"

"Well look what happened now? We are running for our lives!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't flirt!"

"I was getting information, you two dimensional, short tempered, brat!"

"Who are you calling short, old hag?"

"You, obviously and don't call me hag!"

Edward and Patricia's began to escalate, but their argument was cut short when a bullet flew pass Edward's head.

"They're persistent," groaned Edward. Patricia groaned and pulled Edward toward an alleyway.

"Where are we going now?" asked Edward as he ran.

"Someplace I hate," stated Patricia. Patricia ran into a dead end wall, but to Edward's surprise, the wall flipped over taking Patricia and him into a darkened area and leaving the alleyway empty.


End file.
